Without Her Permission
by Felacia Cullen
Summary: Edward, despite his loving family, is a frustrated and bored vampire, who snaps one day and takes himself a captive. No rape scenes, extreme language and some violence, completely EPOV
1. before the story

EPILOGUE

How could I let it come to this, I loved her, she was my life and now her life is hanging on a stupid decision, all because of me. For the first time ever, I was scared. I've never been so frightened, I was ready to give my life for the one person that meant everything to me, and she didn't even know it.

Aro turned and smiled, then glided over to me.

"Ahhh young Edward, you are aware of the consequences of your actions?" he said in a sickingly almost happy sounding voice.

"yes", I wanted to hang my head in shame, I couldn't look at her, what I'd done, I was defeated.

"then we shall not keeping you waiting any longer" he seemed bemused, even sad but I couldn't read too much into it, this was a life or even two that could end. It was time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I had to clear my head, nothing wrong as such, just boredom and sick of the mindless chatter that assaulted my brain on a daily basis. It seemed I couldn't just turn this 'ability' off to give myself a rest. So I ran, it was the best way for me to relax, pfft, since when did a vampire ever need to relax? Easy, when for the countless number of times in a lifetime when you walk in on your brother with his mate bent over MY piano, MY FUCKING PIANO, I was far more than pissed, I was severely fucked off and well I have to admit, jealous. I hated him for having her, Rosalie, my wet dream. I woke over the years to morning wood that was beyond description, why Rosalie? I have no fucking idea, she was your stereotypical pin up girl I could jerk off over any time in a magazine. But I catch them all the time, flaunting their sex life like it was a spectacle for all to come from far and wide to see. He knew fucking her on my piano would piss me off, he saw me as a pussy, a fucking wimp that would walk the earth for eternity and remain a fucking virgin. **

**Why was I a virgin, I was good looking enough, I did have girls well, throw themselves at me, but I just wasn't interested. Girls were just stupid air heads, well the ones I'd come into contact were anyway. At first it was a turn on hearing the thoughts of girls that wanted to ride my dick or just fucking suck it, but now I was bored with it. "URGH!!!" I was so frustrated I kicked a rock and well, I heard it shatter somewhere. I saw lights in the distance and thought, fuck it, I'm going to get laid, fuck the 'mind chatter' I would shut them up some how, I didn't care how, I was fucking angry with my brother and his pinup la de da girlfriend. **

**I slowed to a walk, where the fuck was I! Ahhh good old Forks, my favourite place, at least I don't have to 'wait' for a gloomy day here where I could just go outside when I wanted to. **

**Then I saw her. She was just a small girl, long brown hair, which was being blown about by the wind, that there was enough to stop me dead in my tracks. But there was something else, she was different. I actually wanted to hear what she was thinking as she did look lost in thought, but I could hear nothing, I tried harder to focus but it just wasn't happening. Why was she was walking, alone, in the dark, at night? I lept to the roof of the nearest building and just followed her. The wind blew and that's when it all started, I caught the scent. It was so strong it almost could've literally knocked me over. It was beautiful, I couldn't even begin to describe the scent, my mouth watered dangerously, well dangerously for her. I wanted her so badly I could feel myself stiffening instantly as the venom flowed. **

**NO! I can't! No human blood, I couldn't do that to my family, no matter how annoying they could be, it can't be done. "**_**go on then, walk the earth as a 1000 year old virgin" Emmett laughed, "fuck you Emmett!" was all I could muster. **_

The hell I can't, I can and I fucking will. I was furious now, I needed that girl, like nothing else I'd ever wanted or needed before, more than blood itself! I followed her, I waited until she passed a dark alley and that's when I did it, the unthinkable, the decision that would rock my family but at the time I wasn't thinking about anything about her blood.

I swooped in, picked her up and ran. I was going so fast I had no idea where I was even going exactly till I got there, she was screaming at me to put her down, trying to punch and kick me but of course, I never felt a thing. Eventually she went quiet, good, her yelling was driving me insane. The feel of her heat over my shoulder was exquisite. She was bringing urges out in me I hadn't felt in over 80 years.

She was, I dare say, arousing me, in a way I never thought I'd feel, over a human. She was making me angry, I was hungry, hungry for her sweet smelling blood and her body. So fuck it, I will have both. Remembering the talk I had with Carlisle about 'relations' with human women, and at this moment 'taking it easy' was something I knew I could not do. I had to do it, I had to break a rule. I caught a shed in my vision about 30 yards ahead, perfect. I kicked the door open and dropped her on the floor, she was out cold, I checked her pulse, delicious. 

I stood over her just staring, her long brown hair, her beautifully pale complexion, I crouched beside her and ran my tongue down her neck, the taste, I couldn't even begin to describe it. She was my siren call, born to fulfil me, and fulfil me she would do. I had to make a decision, take her then kill her, or plan b, change her and keep her. Then she could at least handle everything I gave her, like this I could kill her by accident and that I couldn't have. 

She started to squirm and moan quietly, she was coming around and I had to do something quick, so I did. I moved her onto her back as she just lay there, muttering something inane dribble to herself. I ripped her jacket and shirt open, and I sat there stunned. There she was laying on the floor in front of me, her flesh so soft, as I ran my finger lightly down the middle of her chest to her belly, leaving a trail of goose bumps. 

I was so hard now I was hurting, I tore off my jacket and lay it under her head, compassion, no, or was it? No, no compassion this time everything was about me, not her. Put pulled my shirt over my head, I would not feel the cold but she would, well for now anyway and placed it under her back. I lowered myself to her and undid the button and the fly of my jeans and put my knees on the outside of her thighs with my arms on either side of her shoulder and just watched. 

I knew she wouldn't see me as it was too dark but I didn't need a light, lighting was a waste of time for me. I had no idea what I was thinking, I had captured a human, against her will and bought her to this, this place, to have my way with her, I was despicable. But as I watched her face, her pale, clear face, her eyes were fluttering, her full lips pouting, I knew I could not let her go. Something about this girl had made me forget everything I was taught, morals, my own integrity had long gone, now it was just me and this girl. 

Her eyes flickered open slowly, as she took in her surroundings. Then she looked straight at me, she was scared, good. She needed to be. She started to speak but I ducked down and kissed her, fiercely, 100 years of pent up rage and frustration poured into this fragile human. I wanted her blood, her body so badly. She started to struggle so I grabbed her wrists with one hand and held them above her head, and with the other I put my finger lightly on her lips "shhhhhh", she seemed to calm instantly. 

"Who, who are you, where am I, please let me go", she stuttered quietly. I felt a pang of guilt, "I'm Edward, I don't mean you any harm, I can let you go if….." what am I saying! "No, no don't, just, keep going" she said in a calm voice, which just flawed me, didn't I just take her against her will, isn't she afraid of me? She must be fucking terrified.

Not a good time to get a concience now, get a grip Edward, I scolded myself. So I did it, I used my free hand to rip her jeans and panties out of the way, and yanked mine down, I wasn't going to go easy on her, I was the hunter, she was my prey. 

I nudged myself between her legs and I forced my now throbbing dick inside of her, hard. She screamed out, good, no one was going to hear her, we were in the middle of no where, I was in pure heaven, she was hot and tight and I was struggling to go easy on her, I knew if I pounded her now with everything I had I'd kill her and I didn't want that, I wanted to have her again, the way I wanted her. So I did the unthinkable, she was moaning, writhing and screaming, bucking her hips to mine and I bent down, and licked her throat, right over the life giving vein. I pounded into her over and over again, and I felt my release building, it was so strong I had never felt anything like it in my long life. She threw her legs up around my waist so I could go deeper and then I lost it, I bit, and I bit hard, it took everything I had not to drain her as her blood was so sweet and delectable I wanted more, I wanted all of it but I couldn't. 

She was trying to scream and wriggle out from underneath me but I knew she would never be able to fight me off her, that just made me more determined to get what I wanted, so I pushed my venom into the wound and sealed it shut with a lick, and then I came, hard. She was silent as I slowed down and stopped. I stayed still for a moment and then my senses came back slowly as I realised she wasn't moving or making any noise. I pulled out of her and sat up, I felt her pulse, it was still working, good, and then it started……


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight, just like playing with the characters!**

Chapter 2

What have I done, what the fuck, have I done. This girl, this innocent girl, she had done nothing to me, nothing. She didn't deserve this, I felt helpless. I sat on my knees with my head buried in my hands just mortified, I had just taken her life, well her life as she knew it, she will never be the same again. I heard a whimper.

I forced myself to look at her, look at the loss, agony and now personal hell, I have just forced onto her. She was bruising, I could see her colour changing already, not visible by the human eye but I could see it clearly as the bluish purple started to spread from the tear in her throat down her chest, across her face as the venom started to make it's away through her body.

I placed my cold hand across her forehead as beads of sweat started to form. She couldn't have been feeling it yet but very soon she would feel the worse possible agony she could ever feel, and it was my fault. I gently stroked her hair as she started to shiver, I covered her as best I could with what little clothing was in one piece. I looked at her face, the face that was once innocent, that is now doomed to a life of hell, because of me.

A few hours past, the sky started to get lighter, I knew my family would be starting to wonder what is happening, Alice wouldn't be able to contact me and even if she did, I had no idea where we were.

But what about this girls family, I couldn't let her see her family, she would kill them, or worse, if she didn't kill them and word got out another human knew of our existence, there would be dire consequences. If I could cry I would for this nameless girl. She gripped her fists and her eyelids started fluttering, her breaths were short and fierce, I knew what was coming, it was a while off yet but I knew it was on it's way. How the hell could I control a newborn, alone. I couldn't contact Alice if I wanted to, they would take her away from me, the shame I would be putting on my family. But worse, still, they would just take her away from me. I did what I thought would make me feel better instead I destroyed a life.

I don't know how much time had past, I really didn't care, I just sat like stone stroking her hair, telling her she would be alright, who was I kidding, I knew it wasn't going to be alright, what would she think of me, I know what I would think if some bastard stole me away from the world I knew.

Day two, I think. She was shivering violently, every now and then her eyes would flitter open and glare at me. I was trying to soothe her the best I could, although I knew I wasn't helping but I couldn't just leave her there alone. Then she cried out and arched her back, I grabbed her shoulders just to let her know I was there, then I heard this frightening growl come from deep inside of her. She stared at me, and hissed, I was still stronger than her but she would grow stronger still. She knew I had wronged her.

Then she shoved me and I actually fell backward, I had to admit, I was scared, I rushed at her as she was heading for the door, how she could even do that was beyond me, she shouldn't have been able to move for the pain. But even then I couldn't let a newborn just take off, not with so many innocents around, again, I created this. But she stopped struggling and fighting me, she was sitting in front of me as I was crouched down, I had my hands on either side of her face as she just looked at me. Her eyes were still brown but with a hint of red, brown, she had brown eyes.

Those same brown eyes that were scared of me but at the same time wanting more of me. Fuck what have I done! I kept gazing into her eyes to see if I could see any emotion, anger, rage, sadness, anything but what I found staring back at me was pure wonder. I kept her gaze, she was still shivering slightly but she just looked straight into my eyes, then she slowly leaned towards me, I kept my hands on either side of her face and used my thumbs to gently stroke her cheeks. She looked like she was studying me right back, but something changed, her eyes went dark, she parted her lips and that was when I lost it, again. I forced my mouth onto hers, I licked her lips and waited to see if she would let me in, she did, our tongues were both dancing in and out of each others mouths, as she pushed herself up against me.

I couldn't have that, I couldn't let a newborn take control of me like that so I pushed her backward onto her back, and held her wrists still beside her head. She was grinding her hips into me so hard I was going to lose control very soon NO! I can't be thinking of this, not now! But I was so hard it was painful, I wanted her so badly but this was all wrong. I lifted my face up enough to see hers, her eyes were half closed and pleading with mine, her lips were parted and she was panting hard, she wanted me. I pushed her legs apart with mine and did what she wanted, I slowly slid into her, taking it easy as she was still more human than vampire. She bucked her hips up into me which drove me harder, I never lost contact with her eyes, I had to see her, there was something about those eyes.

She threw her legs up around my waist to drag me in deeper, so I lifted her legs up, and got up onto my knees and I pounded her, again being careful so I didn't injure her, but I gave it to her much harder this time and I felt my release building again. She was moaning and making small whimpering sounds so I let my finger drop down and run small circles around her clit, she arched her back and I heard a definite low growl erupt from her chest. God how can she do this, how can she let me do this. "Edward, more" she cried, I wanted to, I really wanted to but I was scared, what if I did kill her, so I sped up a little, a little harder, but I couldn't do any more than that, I was gritting my teeth I felt my muscles tense and I knew I was cumming, I could feel her walls clench around my dick as she screamed out my name, MY NAME!!!

With that, I grunted and released into her, I didn't want to stop but I knew I had to. I slowly lay down beside her, she was panting still and sweating, and mumbled a few things incoherently. I rolled over onto my side looking at her, her eyes were closed as she lay there, teeth clenched and panting hard. "what is your name?" I whispered, I had to know the name of the person I was doing this to, the one person that has made me feel alive for the first time in my life, the one person who shot down the walls of my calm composure, and the one person that I broke the mother of all rules for. "B B Bella" she stammered out before she screamed an ear splitting screech and went still.


	4. Chapter 3

_Again I don't own the characters I just like to play and all that jazz and ra de ra etc etc_

_Thanks for the reviews so far!_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**I was laying on the ground, in the dark, the only sounds I was listening to that I was wanting to hear was her breathing, erratic, shallow but she was breathing, and her now stammering heartbeat. I was watching her chest rise and fall, her lips twitch, and occasionally her would back arch with a whimper from her soft lips. I knew she would be in agony but I could do, nothing. Nothing but watch. The bruising was clearing, I could see her pale translucent skin, practically glowing in the dark now. Her neck wound was all but gone, her marks on her wrists had healed. I ran my hand gently down her naked form, down and along her collarbone, I used my finger and traced a light line down between her breasts and let it 'draw' down to her navel.**_

_**I was thirsty, she was more vampire than human now, which was just as well as I was ravenous, I needed to feed but at least she didn't 'call to me' anymore, or she would be finished. But still, I could not leave her to hunt. What if she woke to find herself alone, she was instantly be thirsty and her instinct would be to hunt, and she would feed on the first blood source she would find, which could possibly be human. That was a risk I could not take. **_

_**I had made the decision to teach her, show her how to manage her thirst, her strength and her feelings as I was taught by my family. I also couldn't have her being hunted by the wolves just because I was selfish enough to think I could keep her as my 'pet'. I would be in enough trouble with the pack for changing a human without their permission. **_

_**She wouldn't even know what she was, I was going to have to teach her everything. She could hate me, in a way I wanted her to hate me as I, at first, hated her for making me want her so much. She had to hate me for what I had done to her. Had to. I would give anything to know what she was thinking. Maybe as a vampire, some how her mind would be opened to me? **_

_**I kept watch over her as her breathing became more and more shallow, her heart beat was merely a flutter now, I knew it was close. I watched her full lips pout and grimace as I slowly bent my face to her, I couldn't resist, no I had to try. I paused for a what seemed like an eternity, I had fucked her twice already, I think the time for being a gentleman was long gone. She looked so peaceful, so innocent, I had to take this opportunity just in case I would never have the opportunity ever again. **_

_**Something was stirring within me, I didn't know what it was, I would figure that out later but for now I was so drawn to her. So I let my lips just lightly brush hers, just for just a moment, fuck! That was so wrong, again, I felt myself stiffen, NO! Get a grip, she's fucking unconscious for christ sakes. So I just let my hand rest on her cheek, then she violently arched her back and somehow did a back flip and landed in a crouching position just in front of the wall. **_

_**Shit! What do I do! She had blazing red eyes, I knew she would be thirsty but her eyes still frightened me. I had known of Jaspers 'dealings' with newborns and I could really have used his help right now. A loud growl emited from her chest. She was disorientated, her eyes darted everywhere as if she were tracking a moth. Then her eyes found mine. **_

_**I sat up with my back to the wall and carefully held out my hand. She turned her head to the side and hissed, baring her teeth as she cocked her head to the side and just looked at me, no expression, just glared. "What have you done to me!" she spat, in a quiet, but frightening tone. What should I say, erm yeah well, I got horny, wanted a good hard fucking so I turned you into a vampire so I could have my filthy way with you, is that okay? **_**No I had to do better than that. **

"**ANSWER ME, WHAT HAVE YOU FUCKING DONE TO ME!" she roared. I was startled, she did scare me but I knew she was confused and unfortunately I was the only one with the answers she needed. "Bella, you are a vampire", I tried to sound calm as I said it, but I'm sure my voice cracked a little. "I changed you, all I can say at this point, is that I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking and …." "I'm a what? A vampire? I would say, that's bullshit, it's fairytale stuff but this is just wrong, I'm a what? Why is my throat sore…." she paused, she clearly had so many questions, all I could do is let her take the lead and answer as best as I could. "Okay, so vampires obviously do exist as I feel, not human, but…. Who the FUCK gave you the right to force me to be one of those, those, things! What the fuck do I do now, Why the hell does my throat hurt! who the hell do you think you are! **

**What about my life, my dad, mom, my friends, everything, what happens now, HOW DARE YOU!!! She screeched, I was startled but all I could do was listen and keep my composure, I deserved this, I deserved far worse, she was hurting and furious as I would've been if it happened to me, but I at least had the luxury of knowing what I was getting into when Carlisle changed me. **

"**You fucking son of a bitch!" she leapt at me, I had sprung to my feet as she crashed into me and we went through the wooden wall, I struggled to hold her still as I knew she would be stronger but I knew if I let her go she would given into her new senses and someone else would be missing a family member tonight so I held on with every ounce of my being. She was trying to punch and kick me but she could not mark me, this I was grateful for. Although if she truly did want to, she could kill me. I'm sure she somehow knew that but she didn't, instead I felt her body go limp underneath me and she just sobbed. **

**I picked her up and took her back into the shed, and sat her on my lap and just cradled her. She suddenly stopped crying, next thing I knew she was standing in front of me gasping, "no tears, I have no tears! Why do I have no tears!" "I'm a fucking freak!" "where are my clothes!" I never took my eyes off hers as I explained to her 'we can't cry, we don't have to breath, we can't get hurt and it's very hard for anyone to kill us", keep it simple right? Simplicity is sometimes the best way. **

"**So, erm, I'm invincible right?" she grinned slightly. "almost invincible" I corrected I would fill her in on the 'small details' in time, but she had so much to take in, at the moment I was completely gob smacked with her control, she was in control, I remember countless stories from Jasper having to deal with out of control newborns with far more strength than an 'established' vampire. Of course I couldn't let her know that, yet, in case she used that information to over power and get away from me.**

**She looked down at herself, touching her 'new' skin, she was fascinated with the colours, as vampire skin looks far different to another vampire then it would to a human. Due to a humans vision being so, well limited. She looked at her hands, wiggled her fingers, she tried to pinch her arms, but of course she wouldn't mark, or hurt. I was amazed, with her control, her curiosity and her.. Beauty. **

**I kept my eyes on her as she let her hands roam her body, it was as if she forgot I was there as she stroked her hair, lightly touching her arms, trailing her fingers up her arms across her shoulder, down and over her left breast, down her torso, around her naval, down to her now glistening pussy. **

**It was so wrong, so so wrong in everyway but I was hard as a rock. I wanted to go to her so badly it hurt, but I couldn't. I didn't want to move, I didn't want to startle her. So I sat, not moving, just watching, even though I didn't need to breathe I could feel myself panting with pure and unadulterated lust as she fingered herself in front of me, she was lost in her own little world, two fingers. She was writhing, and small growls would erupt from her chest. Then her head snapped up and she met my gaze. **

"**What, I'm sorry, shit! I'm so sorry" she spluttered, and for some reason she tried to cover herself, my self loathing slipped away from me as I threw myself at her. I crouched down in front of her, my face inches from hers as I rested my hand on her cheek. "Don't you ever be sorry", I said. I couldn't help it, she was bringing out the animal in me as I picked her up and held her against the wall, her fear was long gone, the look in her eyes was smouldering, entrancing even. She must've been in pain with thirst, I had to take her to hunt but right now, I had different ideas. **

**She forced her legs down and pushed me, the force threw me into the back wall, I was still upright and alert. I needed to be. I was ready to take off after her but she didn't run, instead she sauntered over to me, grabbed my head firmly in her hands, pulled me to her and crashed her lips to mine, she was hungry alright, hungry for me. I wanted her so much but how could I do this now, after everything I've done to her, how could she possibly want me. Then I felt her tongue on my lips and I gasped, her tongue slid into my mouth, then I lost it, again I hoisted her up, her legs wrapped around me as I spun her into the wall, the shed shook with the contact. **

**I palmed her breasts, they were so perfect, I pinched her nipple, hard, then slowly, I moved over to the next one while all the time I kept my mouth moving with hers as if I was eating her alive, as if my life depended on it. She started to struggle, why I don't know, but I wasn't having it. She was mine, no one else's, mine only mine. She then got her hands between us and again pushed me away, this time I fell on my back with her pouncing on top of me.**

**No words were said, not once, as she straddled me, I grinded against her which caused her to arch her back and she groaned loudly. She leant over so she was barely an inch from my face "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you will beg me to stop", I almost came right there. She then positioned me at her entrance and slammed down onto me. No human man would've survived this. She rode me hard, I was panting so hard, if a vampire could sweat I'd be covered in it. If she was shy before me, she certainly wasn't now, she arched her back, played with her breasts, then clawed my chest, she was an animal and I was loving every second of it.**

**I felt my release building quickly but I had to hold off, this was too good to let it just end. So I grabbed her hips and slammed into her, harder and harder, she screamed and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, I reached for her breasts and she slapped my hands away. She stopped moving and glared down at me "you will keep your hands off me" she snarled.**

**That was it, I blew, I exploded inside her I couldn't help it, but there was no way I could've held it and longer and she did this to me, she had this affect on me. I kept slammer into her until I felt her muscles clench around my cock, it was so strong I had to have more. So I picked her up and I had her again. Although this time, the walls didn't survive. I set her down when the roof started to collapse and just stared at her. She had dark circles around her eyes and she looked agitated, it was time for her to hunt.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey thanks for the reviews, I'm learning well aren't I! But I have you guys teaching me! I've got a wicked imagination, spell check and a filthy mind. Thanks to Angie who checked it over for me as i was cross eyed from reading so many other stories as well! The next chapter will be from BPOV as i'm sure we would like to know what is going through her mind as well. **

**OK, as usual they aren't my characters, and all that jazz. There will be violence in this chapter, you have been warned.**

Chapter 4

She was gulping and looking pained.

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked, I really needed to know. She needed to learn the feeling of thirst - and that it was perfectly normal. The burn in the throat was the most pain a vampire could feel and even though it was painful, there was an easy way to fix it.

"My throat hurts, it feels so dry," she rasped.

"You're thirsty and you need to feed, do you trust me" I asked. She just looked at me, thinking, but then she slowly nodded her head. I smiled at her and motioned for her to take my hand, which she did, obviously she was extremely nervous but I knew this was one of the many things I could help her with. Although her being completely naked wasn't doing much for my own concentration. But I was also feeling the burn and I needed to get some relief myself.

"Edward, I, erm, don't know what to do, don't we have to find a person or something?" she stuttered.

Oh dear. She thought we were the stereotypical neck snapping vampires. That would have to stop, she had so much to learn. "No Bella, nothing like that, no one will be dying today" I chuckled. I picked up the pace with her hand in mine. It was nice; I liked having the company for a change, even though I was usually happy with my own company, having her with me was, for some reason, comforting.

"Okay so what do we eat?" She asked.

I stopped walking and just turned to her, I figured I might as well just get it out in the open. "We feed on the blood of animals," I said, my eyes on hers, trying to see what she could be thinking, I quickly realised her eyes were the only window to her mind.

Her eyes were momentarily full of disgust, she broke eye contact and looked at the ground for a second and looked back at me again, she looked pained. She gasped, "Animals?"

"Yes, animals, but I promise, it will be fine, you will feel better after you feed, I promise." She just nodded and I started moving again, faster. I had her hand and pulled her through the forest. I caught the scent of something - bland but it would do for her to start with. I stopped and pulled her in front of me, my hands resting on her shoulders.

"Close your eyes." I whispered in her ear, she shuddered and I noticed her nipples were standing on end, ARGH focus _Edward_! "What can you hear?" I asked. She stood silent for a moment, I heard her sniffing, and then her eyes shot open. "Bella? Talk to me, tell me what you hear".

"I hear birds, trees blowing in the wind, I hear… heartbeats, 2 - no sorry, 4, right over there," she whispered pointing east to where we were standing.

"Good, very good. What else?" I pushed, she had to learn her new senses, and she had to learn to follow her instincts.

"Smells, weird, it's making my throat hurt again, I want to, want to," suddenly she crouched, and a small growl ripped from inside her. I watched intently as she sprang and flew into the forest, of course I was right behind her, I had to keep up with her although it was proving difficult, she got ahead of me but I saw her - she ran straight into a deer, the deer didn't even have the chance to think before she wrapped her lips around the pulse point on its neck and just drank. The dears legs were flapping around, but she had such a tight grip; she had the deer pulled on top of her, as she slowly drained the animal of its blood. I just stood and watched her, she had her eyes closed, feeding like a human that hadn't eaten in days. As the beast was draining she again tightened her grip and snapped its neck. I just stood there dumbfounded, as she pushed the carcass off her and sprang back up, she had blood running down her chin and she just looked at me, licked her lips and smiled.

"How did I do?" she asked, rather smugly I might add.

"Perfect, how do you feel now?" I was trying to stave off another boner as she stood there, chest heaving from excitement and most likely satisfaction.

"More, I want more, so thirsty." she panted, this time I was going to join her, I also desperately needed to feed, and well, while we were here, why not. So again we took off, we probably completely cleaned out almost a whole herd of deer.

I lay in the grass, feeling totally bloated, but fully satisfied. I looked over and saw Bella lying in the grass, just laying there looking up at the sky. She was a messy eater, but she would get better, she had blood splattered all over her, across her face, over her magnificent tits... but she looked calm. Better yet, she herself looked delicious.

I crawled over to her, her head snapped up as she saw me coming. She had a strange look in her eye, and this time it was not fear. She rolled over onto her side up onto her elbow and just watched me slowly crawl to her. "What do you want Edward?" she asked, with a sly smirk that seriously made my cock twitch.

"You, " I said, flatly. I wanted her, she was dirty, naked and just a complete fucking turn on. I wanted to lick that blood right off her. I was barely an inch from her face, looking straight into her eyes. Her eyes were the only window I had to her thoughts and they were dark - and dark to me meant she wanted it badly. Who was I to deny her?

I slowly leaned in and softly put my lips to hers, just a couple of small, soft kisses. She abruptly pulled away and sat up looking at me. What the fuck? So I tried again. I crawled over to her and again, kissed her, slowly and softly. Please don't move away this time. She didn't. She kissed me back, our mouths moved perfectly together as she ran her hands down either side of my face, up behind my head and pulled me closer to her. I was hovering on top of her when her tongue slipped between my lips and I let her in. I loved it when she was inside of me; it was what bought out my animalistic side, every fucking time. I rested my fingers over her cheek as my tongue danced passionately with hers and slowly dragged my fingers down her jaw, her neck, across her collar bone, and down to her left breast. I ran my fingers around her nipples, and then she moaned - which of course made me harder and I groaned into her mouth.

I drew circles around her belly and dipped lower, sliding my fingers back and forth in her sex. I pulled away from her which caused her to growl even louder. I sat up on my heels as I looked her over, beautiful. I slightly bent her legs apart and lowered my face into her sex. She moaned and arched her back - silently pleading, so I flicked my tongue around her clit. She hissed loudly and I knew I was going to get it right already. I've never done this before; no never, and I was determined to get it right. I continued running lazy circles around her clit, as she writhed in the grass; I ran one hand up and down her thigh while I used the other to slide a finger into her tight cunt. I kept licking around; I didn't want to touch her clit yet. I knew she wanted me to but no - that wasn't going to happen. I inserted another finger as I was still making circles and avoiding the area she craved the most. She kept arching her back, trying to get me to lick it, but I wasn't going to cave just yet. I curled my fingers, and she growled, so loudly any animals still alive in the area would've scarpered.

Then I did what she craved, I flattened my tongue out across her clit, hard and just kept on flicking. She screamed "OH MY FUCKING GOD EDWARD!"

That's my girl, I kept going, pummelling her with my hand and tongue, until I felt her tighten around me, her clit throbbed with her release as she spilled out onto my hand. I removed my hand and lapped up whatever was left as she continued to ride out her orgasm. She was still twitching and small growls were still there as she came down from her high. I sat there, with my huge boner and just grinned at her. As she lay there, looking like she was trying to focus on something, or anything. She started to sit up, but I pushed her back down. "I'm not finished with you yet." I growled. I held my wet hand to her face, "see what I did to you, what you do to me?" as I slowly licked my fingers clean. Her eyes grew wide, and she threw herself at me, I was flung against a tree, luckily that tree was an old thick one or it would be done.

"I see exactly what I do, but I'm not finished with you either!" she snapped as she clung to the truck behind me, I was trapped against the tree, her legs wrapped around me as she lowered herself down onto my now painful cock.

She threw her arms around my neck as I grabbed her ass and just slammed her onto my dick, over and over again. I couldn't get enough - I wanted her so badly. I have no one to compare her to but quite frankly, I wouldn't want to compare her to anyone else. She was mine, no one else's just mine. With that thought I slammed her down harder, I spun around and threw her against the tree and just pummelled her. I needed her to know I was hers, she was mine, no one else would ever have her and I'd kill before that happened.

She arched her back into me and clawed at my neck, while I groaned and pawed her tits. I felt it building again, and she was starting to tense, "Cum for me Bella, I want you to cum for me." I grunted. With that I felt her walls tighten around my dick which triggered my own release with such force I thought I could easily pass out. I slowed my pace and stopped, I didn't release her though, I still had her braced against the tree as I gently stroked the hair that had fallen into her eyes back.

I reluctantly set her down and backed away from her, something told me to move, I don't know what it was but I backed up slowly while she just stared me down. She was angry, and I think something was about to snap.

Then it happened, I was knocked over from the side, and pinned down. "Fucking get off me, get the fuck off!" I yelled, I heard Bella screaming like a wild animal not far from me. I fought, kicked, punched, yelled but it was no use, I was caught.

"What the fuck have you done?" I knew that voice, Emmett.

I was dragged upright, I knew I couldn't fight him off, he would have me over powered again in a second. Carlisle was on the other side of me with my other arm and I knew what was coming as he just shook his head and looked at me. I knew that look, it was usually reserved for Emmett, he was pissed with me this time, disappointed, disgusted and every other bad feeling rolled into one, only I knew I deserved it.

"Bella! Don't you fucking hurt Bella!" I roared. They spun me around so I could see her. She was struggling against Jasper and Rosalie and although they would've known she could fight them off, for some reason she didn't. She caught my stare and kept her eyes on me, as Emmett and Carlisle let me go to her, to reassure her. She didn't know my family, she wouldn't have a clue who these vampires were, only that they were vampires.

Of course Emmett stayed by my side as I went to her and put my hand on her cheek. "Bella, you are safe, they won't hurt you I promise, they're my family." I tried to reassure her. I know my family, they would never take another life, they wouldn't take hers, but this was different, she was a newborn and we all knew the rules with newborns.

"Fuck Edward, I really don't need to be seeing this!" Alice yelled, and I quickly remembered why, Bella and I were both starkers!

"I think you and our family need to have a little chat, don't you?" as I felt a hand slap down on my shoulder.

"Um I think you're right." I said sheepishly to Carlisle, who still had that almost horrified expression.

"Just please, go easy on Bella, she's innocent in all of this." it was more of a demand than a request, I had an idea what was coming but I didn't know what would happen to her, I needed her and didn't want her to be taken away from me.

She kept her eyes on me as Jaz and Rose lead her away, I'm assuming back to the house. Alice stayed close to them, while Emmett and Carlisle stayed on either side of me. I wasn't going to run away, I knew better than that. I created this mess and now I was going to have to deal with the consequences. Although right now, as long as Bella was safe, I didn't care what my consequences were going to be and that was a strange feeling. As she walked in front of me with my siblings, i couldn't keep my eyes off her, I needed her in so many ways, which i'm trying to understand.


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay this one is Bella's POV. I thought it would give us a good insight as to what is and has been going through her mind. Edward is too busy getting a grilling from Carlisle and Esme, so we'll see how Bella is handling her transformation. Again I don't own the characters and all that jazz!**

Chapter 5

What the fucking hell has happened? What the fuck did I do to deserve this? One minute I was walking to my truck, minding my own business, next thing I know I'm thrown over some random guys shoulder and the speed! I tried to fight him to get him to let me go but there was no use, I knew there was no use as he took off running at what felt like lightspeed when I guess I passed out. Next I knew he was on top of me, while I struggled, I knew it was coming, I saw the fury in his eyes so I gave up fighting, I knew it was inevitable, but when I looked into his eyes, really looked, I saw something different, I can't what it was, self loathing? Concern? Ok I'll go out on a limb here and add attraction? Ok this weird guy that had a knack for ripping my clothes off with no effort, was cold as ice, black eyes who was about to rape me turned me on? This was seriously so fucked in every sense of the word, but I wanted him. Unfortunately, I got him, and a whole lot more.

The one I presumed was Alice put her hand on my shoulder and just looked at me, "Bella are you alright? Did he hurt you?" she chimed in a beautiful almost hypnotising voice. I had to think for a millisecond. Hurt me? yes, he changed me into a fucking vampire. I felt like I was roasting on a fucking spit for days on end (although after speaking with Alice it turns out it was three), he's torn me away from everything and everyone I loved, my family, friends and food! Alice filled me in on 'vampire etiquette' and how we only feed off animals, not people; at least Edward taught me that. She explained to me the dynamics of her family, her and Jasper, married. Rosalie and Emmett, married. Not to forget the currently very disappointed parents, Esme and Carlisle, married and parental figures.

"No, not physically, he treated me well." _Fucked me senseless but I loved every second of it. _"Where is he? Is he okay?" I had to know, I didn't want to think they would hurt him, I know they're family but I'm not stupid, I also know he's in a shitload of trouble because of what he has done to me, part of me is glad he's having to own up and suffer from the consequences of his actions. Although, I miss him. He did take care of me, I felt him stroking my hair when I was 'out of it', he seemed to care for me more than himself, he never left me to hunt and I know he would've needed to. That's if the amount of animals he devoured while we were hunting was anything to go by.

"He's fine Bella, he's with Carlisle and Emmett, you'll get to see him soon enough, but first we have to make sure you're okay, you've been through a lot and we just want to make sure you're okay." She stated, which was nice because I'd hate to think all these vampires would hate me, I would be out numbered. Jasper was in the room, he stayed near the door, and kept his eyes on me the whole time, he was also watching Alice, I don't know why as they were 'older' vampires than me, I'm sure they could've done far more damage to me than I would them. Although after Jasper had finished talking, I thought wrong.

"Bella? How can you be so, controlled, you are the only newborn I've encountered that I haven't had to, er, subdue yet?" he asked, somewhat, surprised. Wow, that's new, was I supposed to be an angry, psychotic vampire? I haven't felt that way yet? When I was thirsty I was a little 'edgy' but never felt like just flying off the handle.

"Honestly Jasper I really don't know." I replied. I didn't want to tell him that the closest I felt to having an 'episode' was throwing myself at Edward and just fucking him senseless. That definitely would ease the tension but always left me wanting more. He muttered a few things quietly to Alice, I didn't even try to eavesdrop. I knew it would get me nowhere. I looked down at my newly 'acquired' clothing, designer jeans, something I never would've bothered with, I'm a cheap sweats girl. White shirt, which to Alice's horror I rolled up the sleeves, it's usually freezing in good old Forks but I didn't feel the cold anymore so why not!

I sat on the huge white leather chase in Alice's room while her and Jasper just watched me, answering my occasional question and asking a few of their own, when Carlisle came in, looking very calm but curious I guess. Alice left the room, Jasper remained and Emmett came in and stood next to Jasper just grinning, and he did scare me. Carlisle knelt down in front of me; he almost looked as if he could cry.

"Bella I'm so very sorry this has happened to you, I don't know where to begin to explain, I don't know if I can." He trailed off as Esme walked in. She sat beside me and stroked my hair.

"Honey, all we can do is try to help you feel comfortable, we will always be here for you, but you have to know, you're now a threat to society and you would be taking a risk every time you step foot in a public place, at least for a time anyway". She explained, she was very gentle and I instantly felt calm with her, she was definitely the perfect mother figure, probably the best I've seen so far. "I'm so sorry Edward has done this to you, we feel utterly ashamed by it all, he has told us what happened and we are disgusted by his behaviour." She looked at me with her honey coloured eyes and she did look so sad.

She took my hand in eyes and gazed into my eyes as she spoke softly, "We are going to send you to a family, they are also vegetarians, like us, they're very nice and will look after you, we know how painful it would be to see Edward again, especially in the circumstances you were changed, it must've been awful." She sighed.

"But if it does help, he is very sorry for what happened, he knows he can't turn back the clock now but he accepts what he has done and has also accepted that you will live with the Denali clan, and I'm sure they will be happy to have you." She kissed my cheek and went to Emmett.

"Emmett, don't be hard on her, I really don't think she's a flight risk at all, okay?" she chimed. "See you in a while Bella."

"Oh and Bella? " " You aren't a prisoner, please I beg you not to think you are, the boys are here because, well, newborns are usually more of a threat to us and they're here for our safety." With that she kissed Emmett and Jasper on the cheek and left the room.

Wow again, just wow, I'm the threat? Wait. They're going to send me away to a clan of vampires I don't know? Do they think I'm scared of Edward? My stupid mouth, I swear I only keep it shut when it needs to be talking.

"Carlisle?" "Can i ask you something?" I asked the torn man standing with Jasper.

"Yes, Bella anything." He answered.

"I need to see Edward, honestly I'm not afraid of him, and I'm not angry either but I do have to see him." Was I pleading?

I had to see him, although I know what he did to me was wrong, but I felt a strange pull, I wasn't angry, I just needed him with me. I missed him. Did he not want me? He was caught? Now the thrill of the chase was gone? No! I'm not going to talk myself into any bullshit stories like that, I needed him. I wanted him.

He shifted; I didn't think vampires could get uncomfortable as I haven't felt the need to fidget even slightly.

"Bella, he raped you, what on earth would possess you to want to see him, you must think he's a monster!" he sounded really irritated.

"Carlisle, he did NOT rape me, I don't know what he told you but that never happened, it was 100% consensual." I pressed on, "Yes he did just take me without asking first but when it came to the um, act _feeling very embarrassed now if I could, I would be blushing BIG TIME_, he had my consent, FUCK I even begged him!" rant over! I just couldn't' let him fully take the blame for something he didn't do, as Carlisle shook his head.

I lunged to my feet, Jasper and Emmett immediate flanked Carlisle, I was wild, I was so fucked off, but with who? Edward thinks he raped me? Dammit that's not what happened, I let him do what he did, okay not so much the biting bit I had no say there, but fuck! I let him fuck me and I wanted him again and again.

"Calm down Bells! We can take you to him!" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett, no! We don't know what she's capable of, how do we know she won't try to kill him, you know? A little thing called revenge?" yelled Jasper.

I realised quickly the loose threat was getting me no where so I just dropped to the floor, back to the wall and curled up into a little ball.

"I just want to see him, please let me?" I said in a small voice, I was desperate, I had to have him near me, and I needed him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok, I do apologise for lack of smut in the last chapter but as you can see, it would've ruined it, as much as I really REALLY wanted to get them at it again. I just wanted you guys to see what it was like for Bella to be snatched from what she knows and thrown into this new life. I haven't bothered with descriptions so much as well; we all know what they look like lol. **

**Again, I don't own anything, just a dirty mind! So now back to EPOV!**

Chapter 6

I sat down by the lake, the only place I knew could get some kind of peace and make sense of all this, mess. I had spent the last 12 or so hours being grilled, berated and getting the 'disappointed' stares from my family. I know I damn well I deserved it. I did fully intend to rape her, I wanted her for myself, and I wanted to keep her locked away from the world solely to make my sick fantasies a reality. Instead, I destroyed her life and saw a look in Carlisle eyes I never want to see again, pure disappointment. Carlisle was right; I should've just talked to him about how I felt, before I went on a rampage. I should never have let my temper get the better of me. Esme couldn't even look at me, she just sit and watched while Carlisle did the talking, yelling and pacing.

Then the crunch came, the one line I didn't want to hear.

"We're sending her away; it will do her no good to live here with her 'attacker'." "She has so much to deal with as it is and we're afraid having you both under the same roof will just mess her up even more."

"Not to mention the threat to humans she poses at the moment, she needs to be taught properly and we can't concentrate on teaching her if she's carrying all this regret and is afraid of running into you again."

"We're going to send her to the Denali clan, so they can show her our ways." Carlisle said.

I only heard the part where they were going to send her away of course; they were going to take 'my Bella' away from me.

"No!" I roared

"No, you can't do this, she's not afraid of me, I know what I did was wrong but please believe me she's not scared of me, I need her, I can't let her go!" I couldn't help it, I was beyond desperate. I couldn't stand the fact she wasn't even in the same room as me, I just needed her, not for sex, or any kind of pleasure. I felt a strong pull just to be near her, to keep her safe. How the fuck could I do that if she's several thousand miles away? I haven't seen her laugh, I haven't joked around with her, and she hasn't seen my 'good' side yet. I can't just let her go.

"Edward, you know this is for the best. She has excellent control I can grant her that but how can we be sure she won't see you, lose the plot and go after a poor unsuspecting human?" he reasoned.

I put my head in my hands, when he put it that way he was dead right. I know how she was with me in the forest and in the shed; she was willing to learn from me. But I guess now she knows there are others that are willing to help her, how do I know she won't realise the monster I am and suddenly be afraid of me. I couldn't' risk the life of a human, again because of my actions.

"Can I please be alone, I promise I won't try and see her, I just want to be alone for a while."

He got up and put a hand on my shoulder. "Sure son, whatever you need, and don't forget, we'll still love you and be there for you, no matter what happens." He said quietly. With that, he and Esme left the room, leaving me alone.

I got up and ran, ran to the only safe place I could be with my thoughts. The lake. I don't know how long I had been sitting there when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, what happened to you?" Alice said, I could hear the disappointment in her voice. I was always her rock, the one she could depend on, now I was just, well practically a fucking criminal.

"I saw her in my head, but the images changed so much I couldn't tell exactly what was going to happen, and then you both disappeared, I could've stopped this." She trailed off, shaking her head.

"Alice, I don't know what to say, something had just snapped, I smelt her, her blood was over whelming, I wanted her so badly but I wasn't strong enough to walk away." That was the understatement of the century. Once I smelt her, nothing would've stopped me.

"Well, she is beautiful and one thing I will say, she has been asking for you."

My head snapped up "What?"

How the fuck can she want to see me after what I did to her, is she fucking crazy?

"She's been talking to Carlisle and Jasper, and she really does want to see you, and it doesn't sound like to give her a piece of her mind, in fact these images are starting to frustrate me, I really can't take much more of this." She did sound put out, but damn the images!

All I could see was arms and legs, not a scrap of clothing but it was definitely Bella and I and we were writhing around like there was no tomorrow. Poor Alice, but then again that did mean somewhere we will be together again and that made my heart just soar.

"I know what you're thinking Edward and you can't, they've already left, but you will be together again soon, I know you will." She looked very sad. She was always the hopeless romantic, she and Jasper could've written a series of Mills and Boon on their own experiences, they were sickening, but at this moment I wanted to be like that with Bella.

"If it makes you feel better, I can keep track of her for you, okay?" she looked at me with her big sad eyes and momentarily I was content I had some form of contact with Bella.

I put my head back in my hands. I knew they were going to leave, but I was hoping to see her before they left, but maybe this is for the best. She did need to learn and I was definitely a distraction for her. She wanted to see me though; does that mean she doesn't see me as a threat? Surely if I was the monster I thought I was she wouldn't want to be within 10 feet of me.

As much as it pained me, taking her away at this point especially was a good idea. At least she can concentrate on her teachings without having me as a distraction, but she had to know she didn't near to fear me.

I walked human pace back to the house to prepare for another onslaught, Jasper was the only one left to have a piece of me. I strolled through the front door and to my other favourite place, my piano. I sat thought and absolutely nothing would come to me. I was lost, I needed my Bella.

****

A couple of weeks had passed and Alice was keeping to her word of watching over Bella from afar. I still desperately needed to see her but for now I really did need to give her space and make it up to my family for everything I'd done. They had forgiven me which meant the world to me, although i knew they would. Carlisle would have long chats to Kate about Bella and let me know of her progress, which was amazing. Even the Denali's were stunned with her level of control. Tanya was a little stand offish towards her though, in a way I can understand why but she needed to remember, I felt nothing for her and I had never tried to lead her on.

Although I ached for Bella I still went about doing what I had to, hunt. Emmett and I were out hunting the day Carlisle got the phone call.

He came running up behind us and almost knocked me over, ground to a halt, spun around and sat me down.

"Son, I need you to know, Bella's run away, the girls have no idea where she went." He said.

"Fuck! No!" I put my head in my hands and just racked my brain for information. Then I remembered what Alice had said the night Bella left. _ She was asking for you, she needed to see you_.

I shot a look at Carlisle, "She's coming for me, she needs me."

"You go find her Edward, before she does something stupid or gets killed." He said.

I didn't even wait for any other words I was out of there as fast as my legs would take me. I didn't need a fucking car to get me there, I just needed to find Bella.


	8. Chapter 7 part 1

**Okay I apologise for lack of rudies in the last two chapters but I'm about to make it up to you.**

**This is a two part Chapter, but as you can see it will be necessary.**

**Once again, I don't own the characters I just like playing with them a little.**

Chapter 7 part 1

I had no idea where I was running to, all that I knew was that I needed to find her. Although she hadn't been away from me very long I just couldn't stand it any longer, I was going fucking crazy without her. I also knew it had to be done, she did need to learn our lifestyle and it would've been far better away from her would be attacker, but when Carlisle got the call to say she had gone missing I knew what she was doing, where she was going. She was coming to find me. From the moment I saw her I felt a strong pull to her and I knew I wouldn't last without her beside me and I couldn't help but think that maybe the fact she had run meant that maybe she felt the same about me?

I kept on running as fast as I could. I had to find my girl. I knew she wouldn't be scared and from what updates Alice had been giving me, she was no threat to humans. Carlisle had his doubts, which I did understand as he had watched over 3 vampires as newborns before. But somehow, I just knew she would be fine. It was still dark and I was lucky I didn't need the light to see, so I just kept running.

Then I smelt it, and I abruptly ground to a halt. Tanya.

"Edward?" she chimed with one eye brow raised.

"Yes Tanya, I see Bella ran, what happened?" I asked, not sure if I wanted the answer.

"Um well, I kind of upset her." She looked at her feet.

I growled, what the fucking hell did she do.

"What did you do to her Tanya, cut the shit, and just tell me." I snarled, preparing for the worst.

Tanya and I had our history but I could never love her, I did try, I guess maybe in some pathetic way I did lead her on. But in the end I did hurt her even if it wasn't my intention. She would occasionally 'remind' me of our past; I've never been sure if it was because she wanted to make me feel guilty for using her or if she was still hoping. Either way as much as I did try, I could never have fallen for her. Nothing she said or did was wrong but I knew she just wasn't 'the one'.

"Well, we were all talking about, I guess, boys, and she told me she was never really interested in anyone for long and that she didn't have a boyfriend. So I mentioned what we had in passing and she just kind of, took off." She paused.

"I honestly didn't know you two were an item or I honestly wouldn't have said anything. I mean it's not like anything ever happened, right?" She sighed.

"But when she talked about her past boyfriends and I asked her if she had a boyfriend in her human life she said no, and well, she hasn't' been a vampire long enough to have a vampire boyfriend, or so I thought?" she gazed at me with questioning eyes.

"Edward, I'll just cut to the chase, are you seeing her?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Um no, yes, no I mean it's complicated, what is it to you anyway?" I snapped. I wasn't in the mood for interrogation, I was fuming. I know it was irrational but hearing she had been with others really pissed me off. I mean I wasn't expecting a pure virginal Bella, although it would've been nice to lose our virginity to each other. Snapping back to reality, I stole her, I took her for the sole purpose of fulfilling a dark, primal sexual need. But it still pissed me off no end to know other boys have touched her in the same way I had, how I could I even think of this. I just furrowed my brow and said nothing.

Tanya knew of course what I was thinking and put her pale hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, what you did was wrong, you know that. But I'm telling you now, despite what your intentions were, Bella was missing you." She lifted my chin with her free hand and looked me in the eyes as she spoke.

"She did deny she was 'seeing someone' as such, but when ever your name was mentioned her demeanour would change, her face lit up, she _is_ interested in you, but she is definitely hiding it." She sighed.

"I know you weren't meant for me Edward, in a way I'm sad about it because, well you do know how I felt about you, but I see the way you are talking about Bella."

"There's a light in your eyes I've never seen before when you mentioned her, as much as I once wished that were for me, I do know love when I see it." She moved closer to me but removed her hands.

"You love her Edward, and she may not know it now, but I do know she's falling for you to." She said.

I was gobsmacked and really didn't know what to say. I did love her, there was a reason I chose her, of all people and I didn't know what that was, fate maybe? But hearing Tanya say those words 'you love her' makes total sense. I feel the almost insane urge to keep her with me and safe, what else could it possibly be?

"Tanya, can you forgive me for what I have done to you in the past?" I asked, I know I never fucked her but I know I did lead her to believe I wanted her.

"Edward, there is nothing to forgive, I promise you." She took a step back and grinned.

"Right now, you need to know she has been doing well, she has embraced our 'vegetarian' way of life with very little in the way of setbacks." She sighed again.

"I never told her we were 'together' but I told her we did have a little history, I guess she read far more into it than I said as that is when she told me she couldn't do this and left."

"I really didn't mean to upset her, I had no idea she felt that way about you, I mean I don't know how she feels about you for certain but I do know you must mean an awful lot to her."

"Kate saw her head east, she trailed her for a while then the trail went cold, the others are still looking but we think she's hiding somewhere as we've lost her scent." She looked at me with a very concerned expression which in turn had me worried but then her face lit up with a big white grin.

"Edward, you will be the one to find her and well, I don't want to be there when you do, but you need to stop wasting time talking to me and start running, in that direction." She laughed pointing west to where we were standing.

"Go to her!" she snarled with an evil grin.

I laughed, I had a fair idea what that meant and I wasn't going to waste another second. I took off as fast as my legs could take me. Everything was a blur; I could see nothing, hear nothing. I was fully focused on finding my Bella and nothing else.

I raced through the woods, across fields and around a lake.

I came to a grinding halt at the sight of the water in the lake rippling in the moonlight. It wasn't an animal in the water or the wind, something was there. I crept around the edge of the lake to get a closer look at my prize. I knew it was her, my Bella. She was in the water, swimming, I would catch a glimpse of her pale bare skin coming up to the surface then ducking back below.

My Bella.

My love.

At this point in time I didn't care what her reaction to me was going to be, I needed to be with her. I wanted her so badly; I was already so hard it was painful.

I made myself sit on the edge of the lake for what seemed like an eternity and just watched her. She was clearly naked and swimming in the water like some kind of graceful serpent. The moonlight shone on her flawless face, she must've sensed me or something here, surely. But her face was showing no indication if she had.

She stilled her motions in the deep dark water. I saw her, eyes closed and slowly tracing her fingers across the side of her face, down her neck, across her collar bones. I watched in total awe, nothing could ever shake me from the trance I was currently in as I removed my shirt, never taking my eyes off her. I stood and watched her slowly trail her fingers down across her breasts, left to right and left again. Dipping lower still, I knew when he hit her sensitive spot as she flung her head back, her long dark hair whipping her back, as her mouth opened as she started to slowly writhe against herself eliciting small quiet moans.

I couldn't take it any longer as I shrugged out of my jeans and slipped into the water. I dived under and started swimming towards her.

End Part 1


	9. Chapter 7 Part 2

**I'm not going to muck about with any explanations, here's pt2!**

**Oh and I don't own characters and blah blah blah.**

Chapter 7 part 2

I wanted to move fast through the water to get to her, but something told me to slow down and savour the moment. I didn't near air so I just glided under water, towards her. I got closer to her and saw her beautiful pale legs slowly moving back and forth in the water, her fingers were making slow circular motions in between her folds. She knew I was there, I felt it. I was in front of her and could barely contain myself, her pale skin glowing in the moonlight underwater and her hair moving with motion of the water. I reached out and lightly touched her calf, she stilled but didn't flinch. I let my hands slide up her calves, her thighs her ass, as I slowly surfaced my hands rested on her hips as I met her gaze.

Her eyes were still a little red but definitely more gold now but with an expression I couldn't place. I rose up a little more, hands still on her hips and just looked at her, she looked at me, lips parted, and then it happened.

She killed me with her smile. The one thing I would've done anything to see finally happened.

No words were spoken as she traced my cheek with her fingers, down my chest and across my stomach. I was aching for her touch, I needed her so badly. But I wanted to control myself just to show her I'm not just some monster. Her smile disappeared and her eyes darkened, I knew what was coming and I was welcoming it. She bought her hand back up, and slid it behind my neck into my hair and pulled my face to hers. Our lips crashed together, moving back and forth with a fury, her tongue forced its way into my mouth as I grabbed her hips harder and ground her into me. I felt everything, her need, her lust, her want, her love? Then she pushed herself away from me and met my gaze again, we were both panting with pure desire and I wasn't waiting a moment longer as I grabbed her and tightly pulled her to me and kissed her so passionately she whimpered and moaned as her tongue fought with mine. My hands were in her hair, down her back, over her breasts, ass and nudged their way down to her heat.

My fingers found their way between her folds and she cried out.

I kept them moving, hard, and fast and showed her how much I needed her. I ploughed a finger inside her and kept up a fast steady rhythm as my tongue assaulted hers. I pushed another finger in and curled them and she arched her back and screamed as I felt her clench around my hand.

I was so hard I was now in agony, I had to take her. I couldn't wait any longer. But she had other ideas as I grabbed her hips and positioned myself at her entrance and was about to push my way in when she kicked me away from her again. Fuck! She was still the strong one and this time, I was the helpless one as she disappeared beneath the water.

Next thing I knew her mouth was around my aching dick. I growled in pleasure, this was too much but I needed this, I needed her in every way. She didn't hesitate for one second when she ran her tongue around me, and forced my cock so hard into her mouth, it would've surely killed a human. 'Death by blowjob' I sniggered to myself. She was sucking, swirling her tongue and forcing my hips back and forth with such a fury I wasn't going to last long at all. I hung onto her head as if my life depended on it and pounded into her mouth. Nothing in the world could ever compare to this. I was close, my hands moved around to stroke her cheeks, as some kind of warning, but if she did get the message she didn't care. She pulled her mouth off me and gave me a devilish grin as she licked the head and slid her mouth back down to the base again. That did me in, my animalistic side took over as I fucked her mouth with renewed ferocity, she was moaning around my cock and the vibration pushed me over the edge. I stroked her cheeks as I shot my load down her more than eager throat which she swallowed as if it were a human's blood. I slowed then gradually stopped although I was starting to soften; I know it wouldn't be that way for long as I pulled her above the water to face me. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Bella, did you miss me?" I purred, I couldn't help it. Not that I could compare it to any others but I'm sure I've just been given the best blowjob on the planet.

"Like you wouldn't believe, there's just one thing." She trailed off as I lifted her chin to get her to look at me.

"Tell me." I breathed in awe of her heavy seductive gaze that I hoped was mine and mine alone to see.

"I want you to fuck me." She snarled.

I didn't waste any time, I pulled her legs around my waist. I made sure she was looking at me when I ploughed into her. She arched her back and screamed my name, which had me stunned but also sent me into a frenzy as I pulled her hips downwards with such a force we were making small waves around us. She leant back so her back was floating on the water as we were now waste deep as I pounded into her harder and harder. I licked up her stomach between her breasts and made small circles with my tongue around her nipples as she writhed and tightened the grip of her legs behind me as I drove myself into her. I couldn't keep my eyes off her, I needed her so badly, and I wanted this to last forever as I felt my release building again. I used one of my hands to massage her bud while the other kept a tight grip of her as I held her to me, I looked down to see where we were joined. My cock pumping in and out of her was enough to send me over the edge as she released and screamed my name at the same time. We both shuddered from our release. I didn't want to stop, couldn't stop, I had cum but again it wasn't enough. I wanted more as she pulled herself to me again, looking me in the eye, panting, her eyes were half closed with lust and I knew she wanted more. I didn't pull out of her as I looked in her eyes, I couldn't believe I was with her again. I brushed some loose strands of hair back behind her hair, so beautiful; she gazed at me and lightly kissed my nose.

I slid my tongue out and let it glide across her bottom lip and hers come out to meet mine. I needed more, I couldn't take this anymore. I released her, spun her round and pulled her back to me. She ground herself against my never ending hard on and again. I didn't waste any time slipping inside of her again. Again I was fierce, I had a lot of time to make up for, the worry, the emptiness that I knew could only ever be eased by Bella. Her back glowed in the moonlight as her hair fell in sexy wet waves down one side of it. I had one hand on her breasts holding her tightly to me as my fingers on the other hand worked her heat. I was a fucking animal and I didn't care as she was obviously enjoying it. Then I realised I needed to see her face, I'd been without it for so long I couldn't take it anymore. So I pushed her off me then dived in to catch her and again pull me to her as she slammed her legs around my waist and dug her heels into my ass.

"Fuck yes!" she yelled.

I gave her what she wanted as she set the pace this time but as I knew, hard and fast, was just the way she liked it to and I wasn't going to deny her anything after what I'd put her through. She started clawing my back and arching into me which just drove me crazy. Watching her ghostly skin glowing in the moon light was the dream, which I was finally living. I moved faster as my release was building quickly, I gripped her harder and her moans got louder with every thrust.

I felt her walls clench around me which was the last thing I needed to send me over the edge. We both growled like wild animals as we came together, again both shuddering from our euphoria. I still refused to let her go as she relaxed her legs around me; I didn't pull out as I wasn't ready to lose the closeness yet. I gently stroked her wet hair and down her back as I buried my face into her neck. I used the only words I could.

"I love you." Whispered in her ear.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the wait, kids at home and it's kind of hard concentrating with them both in my ear lol!

Chapter 9

"_I love you." I whispered in her ear_.

As much as I wanted to hear it back, I didn't expect to. I didn't say it just to hear it back from her; I just had to tell her that was exactly how I did feel about her.

She just looked at me with a strange expression on her face, one I couldn't read as she lifted her hand and rested it on my cheek.

"We have to go." She whispered.

Yes my heart sank, I was hoping she could return my feelings but it was too much for her, too soon, after what I did to her I was extremely lucky she didn't kill me. God knows she has the power to right now.

A month had past, and we were no closer. She would come to me, we'd have our 'fun' as she put it and she'd always walk away. We would hunt together but she barely spoke, she spent most of her time with Alice and Seme and I was feeling it. I knew I couldn't rush her; she had a lot of resentment still towards me, but still bothered me that she would take her fill of me then just casually walk away. It was like she used me to take out her anger on in a sexual way. We were mates, we were tied, but other than the sexual connection she had completely closed off to me and I couldn't stand it. I needed her, I need to laugh, joke and play with her, and I needed her friendship. I would see her laugh with Alice, I would see the mundane things in Alice's mind that they would laugh at and all I could do was watch her. I never saw that side of her.

I lay in the grass in my meadow, just thinking of the way I wish Bella and I could be when I heard a thump beside me. Alice.

"Edward? She will come round, give her time." She said.

I propped myself up on my elbow and looked at my sister.

"Alice, I need her, I know I can never take back what I did but she is my life. I would give anything to be with her the way you guys are." If I could have sobbed I would have, it was such a mess.

"Does she talk about me at all Alice?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Edward, you have to understand, she is still very traumatised by it all. She desperately wants to see her father but doesn't know if she can control herself and that scares her, when she thinks about what she could do to him she just shuts down completely." She said.

"She wants to try and be around humans, you know, like we can. She knows it's probably too soon but I really think her control is just... well, amazing." I could tell she was being careful with her words as she was talking to me and her visions but one I could see clearly. I could see her running, she was hunting with Alice, and she looked beautiful. She was crouched ready to go after a bear of all things and she took off after it. I caught a glimpse of something that looked like a person, a human, in the back ground but she never lost focus of her bear. I sat bolt upright.

"Alice!" I shouted, dumbfounded at what I saw. When we hunted we zeroed in on our prey and because obviously humans are our food of choice, if a human was anywhere near our hunting 'zones' as we call them, they would be, well, lunch. But she ran right past this man, didn't even flinch.

Alice beamed; "yes?" she said knowing what my reaction was going to be already.

"Are you showing me that she, a newborn fucking vampire, managed to IGNORE a human while she was hunting?" I stared at her; wide eyed, trying to comprehend the story, as even I could struggle to keep control even now.

"You got it brother, she didn't even know he was there until we told her, of course, we got in a little strife with Carlisle for not checking the perimeter, but that was to be expected as it easily could've gone the other way." She sat deep in thought replaying the reprimand in her head.

I put my head in my hands, my girl could resist humans. I knew there was something special about her from the moment I first saw her.

Alice put her hand on my shoulder and asked me to look at her.

"Edward, I know this is hard for you, but she just doesn't know how to interact with you. She does like you, she has told me so. She has also told me that maybe one day she can forgive you but she has asked for her space to get to know herself. She does feel an incredible pull to you as well, but for now she is just trying to get her head around things, she will come to you, I know she will." With that she showed me a vision in her head, of Bella and I sitting crossed legged in the meadow talking and laughing, then suddenly I'm chasing her, I've caught her and I'm hovering over her, then I start to.....

"Okay brother I don't' need to see the rest, you know, it's kind of awkward knowing about the lake incident without any more sexcapades being added to it, it's gross." She grimaced shaking her head.

"Sorry about that Alice" I chuckled.

"I'll try to keep my thoughts to myself but I can't help it, after all I am a man". I smirked as she hit me.

"Argh, enough Edward! I'm heading back to the house are you coming with me?" she held out her hand.

"Yeah sure your majesty, lead the way!" I laughed

We started running towards the house; it was late, dark and very still. Almost eerie. Then Alice stopped dead in her tracks, staring off into space.

I swung round and put my hands on her shoulders to try and snap her out of it.

"Alice! Look at me, what is it?!" I asked, hoping like hell Bella was okay.

"Oh no Edward, look!" she showed me her vision.

Bella had decided to go to a club to test her abilities. She was standing in a dark corner just watching the crowd; I could see her eyes glowing in the dark just watching people. She was angry, she was watching the humans dancing, grinding, drinking and laughing. She was missing her life, a man had approached her, and she was talking to him and smiling. No! SHES MINE!

"We have to go now?" I yelled.

Alice and I took off as fast as we could, I heard her cell ring and she was muttering instructions to, I assume Jasper.

Fuck! What club, I kept replaying the images Alice instilled into my head, no wait, they were changing. Visions of her up against a wall with this guy pumping into her. The rage in me was almost uncontrollable as I pushed on; I didn't care where Alice was now I had to get to her. Again the vision burst into my head, an alley way, another vampire had my Bella, he was fucking her, and she looked scared. It was as clear as if it was going on in front of me.

I reached town and started my search. Small town, two clubs, shouldn't be hard to find her. I turned a couple of corners and caught her scent, I hung back as I heard a man with a low voice, trying to be quiet but I could hear him.

"I know what you are, unless you want me to go and expose you to the Volturi I suggest you keep your head down and keep walking with me." He seethed, I could feel the smugness in his voice, and I wanted to rip him apart.

I leapt to a rooftop and waited, if I knew Bella, she would be able to handle herself, but she didn't know how to kill a vampire and with that threat, that's exactly what had to be done. I pulled out my phone and text Alice my location. If this guy could read my mind he'd know he was about to be hunted so I had to keep my mind clear.

The unknown and Bella were walking directly below me, she said nothing, just followed him. They stopped and he pushed her against the wall. _Focus Edward, don't' lose it or he'll know you're there. _

He licked her neck as she squirmed against him.

"You taste, divine" he wasted no time ripping open her shirt and lowering his face to her breasts. Fuck it.

I let myself drop beside him. He jumped and looked at me.

"Hello there, I don't usually share my toys but would you like to play?" he asked, was he really that stupid, how did he know I didn't want to gut him like a fish?

I thought I'd play along; she winked at me and gave me a small smirk. I didn't quite know what that was for, but part of me felt she had a plan. He had no idea she was a newborn, he must be thinking her red eyes meant that she feasted on human blood as well. He was so fucked.

"Come and play with her, all I ask is that I go first, you can do what you want with her after that. "He said.

"Please don't, my mate will find you, you don't want that to happen do you?" she whimpered.

"I don't give a fuck about your mate, if you had a mate, he would be here, protecting your fucking honour wouldn't he?" then he stopped talking.

He turned and looked at me with a grin.

"Unless, you are her mate?" he asked, as he moved his hand slowly down between her breasts and to the waistband of her jeans.

Again the anger rose in me, he was taunting me, he knew. He wanted her and he was going to stop at nothing to take her away from me. That wasn't going to happen.

"I suggest you take your hands off her and move away now, you've had your fun, time to leave." I said as calmly as I could.

He put his hands in the air, but he kept smiling.

"I'm sorry, I meant no harm, I simply thought your lady here might've liked to try something different, maybe even, dare I say, better?"

"Why don't you ask her." I said through clenched teeth. I was ready to end this now, he was fucking with my head and I didn't like it.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. Honey? Would you like to come with me, I can show you pleasure you have only dreamed of. Of course I can bring you back to your mate, if you wanted to come back that is?" he looked at me and wink.

If I could change colour I would be bright fucking red from rage right now, I couldn't take much more of this but I had to be careful.

Bella looked me in the eye and gave me a strange look.

"I would rather eat shit than have any kind of pleasure with you." She smiled at him and pushed him back into the other wall. I acted quickly and leapt at him. Alice and Jasper came in from the sides and helped me dismember the piece of shit. Jasper lit him up and purple flames and smoke shot up into the night sky.

I turned and Bella was still against the wall holding what was left of her shirt together, smiling.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked, touching her cheek. She took an unnecessary breath and simply said, "yes" and walked over to Alice embracing her. Jasper came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I thought you two would've managed that on your own but I wanted in on the fun." He laughed.

"Look, she'll come round, why don't you two take off together, I'll take Alice hunting." He said. I agreed and walked over to Bella and gently took her arm. I took off my shirt and handed it to her; she took another unnecessary breath and put my shirt on.

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure." She replied, linking her arm in mine we started walking, no destination in mind, just walking.

I took her to my meadow and motioned for her to sit down in the soft grass. I sat across from her just studying her beautiful face. She looked sad and I was the cause.

"Bella I need you to tell me what you're thinking." I pleaded; I had to know for my own selfish reasons.

She looked down at her hands and twisted her fingers then she killed me with those eyes.

"I was, glad you found me, I was scared, I knew I could hurt him but I didn't want him to come and find me, I knew he would try to find me, and well if he found me he would find you guys and I couldn't .." she trailed off looking back at her hands, I touched her cheek and she closed her eyes.

"Bella, look at me.' I whispered.

She looked at me, and I'm sure if she could she would've been crying.

"I couldn't handle it if anything ever happened to you." She said quietly, still holding my gaze.

I knew she meant it, and then she leant in, taking my face in her hands, crashing her lips to mine. I responded instantly, my tongue fighting with hers as she pushed me back onto the grass. She moaned into my mouth as her hands ran up and down my bare chest. I gripped her as tightly as I could, not wanting to let her go. As eager as I was to just fuck her senseless, I stilled her hands as they went to the buttons of my jeans and sat us up. She looked at me, confused.

"Don't you want this?" she asked, almost looking shocked.

"I do, well maybe later, but right now, is it just okay if I just hold you?" I asked, I was so fucking horny but I needed to just be with her, not sexually but just be.

She looked into my eyes, searching for something, and then she smiled the biggest grin I had ever seen from her.

"Of course you can, we don't have to fuck all the time you know". She laughed, and it was truly so magical to hear I started laughing with her.

So I lay us back down in the grass, she laid her head on my chest and I started talking.

"Bella? Why don't you talk to me?" I asked, not sure if I was wanting to know the answer.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry about the wait, writers block, kids, work, broken down laptop (to hide from the kids) and well, lame excuses but that be the truth!

Once again, i don't own anything – enjoy. No lemons today but a lot of connecting.

Chapter 9

The silence was deafening. I asked the question, now I needed to know the answer. I had to know why she was avoiding me, but hear it directly from her own lips. I knew I had put her through hell and back, but why did she really pull that stunt tonight? Did she not know that she could've easily have lost control and slaughtered a room full of innocent people? As proud as I was for Bella for not only her astounding restraint but also standing up to that revolting piece of shit vampire. She could've fought him and still being a new born she could've won the fight, but he could also have gone back to the Volturi and alerted them of her presence. Although there was a high chance they would've turned a blind eye to one newborn but, I've seen it before, a flood of newborns created to mask the real problem, a vampire turning on his own kind. Of course vampires will pick and chose the coven, if any that suits them at the time but rarely do vampires go around killing each other for their own selfish gratification. James knew she had a mate from the moment he saw her, he also knew she was a newborn. Not only that, but he was obviously attracted to her, who wouldn't have been. He would've also known her mate wouldn't have been far. He was out to provoke an attack of some sort, and unfortunately my Bella just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Bella's head was resting on my chest and all I could think about was, thank fuck she wasn't human. If all this had happened when she was, she would either be writhing in pain, venom flowing through her veins or just dead. I quickly shook that thought from my head; as I had already caused her to feel the burn and she lost her life at my hands but she was also here, laying in my meadow, with me.

"I don't know Edward, it's so hard, and I want to hate you so much." She sighed.

Hate, the word I never wanted to hear from her.

"Bella, if I could change what I've done, I would in a heartbeat. You would still be with your father and going to school with your friends. But I can't take it all back, we both know this, I know better than to ask your forgiveness, I would never expect you to ever forgive me for taking all that away from you. But the one thing I will never regret, and that is having your presence in my life every day now." I tenderly stroked her cheek and ran my fingers through her hair.

"I want to cry Edward but I can't even do that. I know I'm drawn to you, as much as I try to fight it, I can't stay away. As much as I do miss everything about my life, right now, this minute, I feel in my heart it could be even worse if you weren't in my life as well." She gave a heavy sigh and drew lazy circles on my chest which was a gesture that meant a lot to me even if it didn't have meaning to her. I stroked her hair while I spoke.

"Bella, as much as I love to hear you say that, the fact still remains, I did this to you out of anger and spite. I don't expect you to forgive me. Hell, I can't even forgive me. Although I'm drawn to you as well, I'm trying so hard to give you the space you need to think about things but it very difficult for me to stay away. I can't stand it if I don't know where you are and don't know what you're doing. It's not that I want to be possessive of you, but I just can't help it. I feel an ache when you're not by my side. I'm jealous of my family because you laugh and play with them but you won't give me the time of day." I sighed. I felt like a jealous, greedy, selfish prick, but it was the truth. In a way I wanted her to tell me to go fuck myself that she wanted nothing to do with me and that would be my own fault if she did, I knew that. I went on.

"I know I deserve everything you want to give me; I don't expect it to change any time soon. But all I ask is that you talk to me, yell at me, something." I pleaded. I didn't know what to say now; I had laid everything on the line. She knew exactly how I felt and now all I could do is try and find some level ground where we could try to communicate to each other and not through my sister.

"Edward, I promise I will try. I can't stay angry with you, although believe me, I want to. But I don't want to cause friction in your family either. I just feel that your family is the only family I have now; they've been so nice to me, helping me to adjust to my new, well lifestyle. Alice keeps me informed as to how Charlie is, and I know she's editing and it pains me. But she is my link to my old life. I know that staying angry with you will only affect everyone else and that isn't fair. Not to mention it will do me no good as because I said, I'm drawn to you and being angry with you is hard. So I guess I'm going to just go with the flow as I'm too tired to keep fighting you, so I'm not going to anymore."

She sat up and just looked at me, so I sat up to join her. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders, although I will never feel completely at ease as every time I look at her I still see the frightened girl I took without her permission, without her even knowing what I was doing to her. I let her suffer and she is still suffering every minute she is away from her father. I had to find a way for her to be at peace with him. We all knew he was frantically looking for her. Alice has been watching Charlie and sees him crying into Bella's pillows; Renee has been to visit and cried with Charlie. The FBI has been searching for her at the request of Charlie but has had no leads.

I put my head in my hands; I caused all of this, her parent's anxiousness, their sorrow. I had their daughter who was well, not alive and well but safe and well and I couldn't tell them she was here. It would be far too dangerous for them, especially with Bella being a newborn. A newborn with incredible control but still too dangerous for them to be near her.

I felt her arm around my shoulder as she knelt before me.

"Hey, it's done now and I have to try and make the best of the situation I'm in, can you help me?" She asked as she lifted my chin, her eyes bore straight through me, but it was the small smile that was my undoing.

I threw my arms around her crushing her to me.

"Of course I can anything you want." I grinned. That was all I could ask for, a chance and with that we both got up and ran to the house. Of course we were greeted by a grinning Alice when we walked through the door holding hands. I could hear lots of growls and snarls coming from the living room and raised an eyebrow at Alice.

"Um Rose and Emmett are in there and I really wouldn't advice opening the door." She chuckled. I just rolled my eyes and laughed. The three of us went and sat outside on the porch. The sun was starting to come up now, a rare event in Forks but I was glad to be witnessing it with a smiling Bella. The three of us chatted about mundane things, from choice of animal to favourite places we've been. Bella was in awe of our stories.

"Wow it's so amazing I'm so jealous of you guys, the most I've ever travelled was here to phoenix?" she laughed. Her laugh was intoxicating. She told us about high school, which again left me a little sad for her because of my actions. Her family, she told us she had a love for books, which we could happily help her out with and she squealed at Alice when she was informed of our library. All three of us glanced over to the tree line as we picked up the scent of Jasper. He must've been hunting as Alice knocked over her chair running for him. Of course he picked her up and twirled her and they both ran back off into the woods. I had absolutely no doubt as to what they were doing. In a way I wish Bella and I could be doing the same but I was at the point now where as much as I loved having my way with her I felt that was all we had. I wanted to get to know the real Bella. The sunlight starting filtering through the trees and started washing over Bella's face, I was mesmerised by her beauty, she had her face lifted enjoying the heat of the suns rays and I was just awestruck. I wanted her so badly, but I had to control myself. She was willing to give me the chance to prove I'm not a fucking monster and I'm not going to mess that up.

The growling stopped and there were a couple of loud bangs as Bella and I looked at each other.

"I think they're finally finished." We both said in unison then laughed. It was amazing seeing her whole face light up that way, for the first time I really felt like everything would be okay. We got up and headed inside to hear Esme yelling at Rose and Emmett for the state of her sitting room, demanding they clean it up as we walked past her grinning like idiots.

"Hold up a minute you two; I don't want to have to find another trashed room." She glared.

"Mom we're just going upstairs to listen to music, that's all." I chortled. Esme can be ultra sensitive when it comes to her things being destroyed. Em and Rose did have their own place to demolish but that's exactly what happened, the whole foundation crumbled due to their, well extra activities. So they were backing home again. Esme is well and truly on her guard with those two now and for good reason. But it was kind of embarrassing that she'd assume we would do the same thing. Not that she'll ever know about the shed we broke.

We got to my room and Bella flopped down on the bed, rolled on her side and looked at me.

"What?" I said with a shit eating grin, she was drawn to me and that meant a lot and right now, nothing was going to take that feeling of contentment away from me.

"Listening to music huh? You could think of something more original than that couldn't you?" she giggled, oh I could never get tired of hearing her laugh.

I walked over to the stereo and flicked on some Linkin Park then flopped on the bed beside her.

"Yes Bella, we are going to listen to music. I really want to show you there is a nice side to me, the one you probably never thought existed that night as I was preoccupied with one thing and one thing only. You deserve much better than that and like I said, I'm drawn to you to and I want to spend as much time with you as I can and help you adjust" I couldn't even break eye contact with if I tried, I was so mesmerised by her simple beauty. I wanted to lean over and kiss her and tell her she'll be okay.

"Like I said Edward, I trust you; despite everything that's happened so far I believe that you will help me find my place in this life." She whispered as she slowly dragged her fingers across my cheek. She then slowly leaned in to kiss me softly. I was elated, I felt free, I was in love.


End file.
